Hammered for the Holidays
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru. KakaIru. It's been years since Naruto last saw Sasuke, but he reenters his life with a loud bang. Literally.
1. A Life Less Ordinary

**HAMMERED FOR THE HOLIDAYS (part one of two-- Merry Christmas)

* * *

**

**Warning: **There's a bit of violence in this one -- a lot more than usual in the Hammered series. And it's AU. Just so you know. Yaoi. And sexual references -- what else is new?

* * *

**Dedication: **This particular chapter is dedicated to Chibibaby -- I hope this is what you were looking for!

* * *

**Thank You: **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my previous stories -- and to all of you who will review! Thank you!

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't been typing or posting lately. For those of you who actually read my profile, you'll know why -- school. Bleh! But seeing as how it's holiday break, I figured I'd write a bit. Yeah! I have succeed! Also, I've put up some links (at least I think that's what they are) to a few of my other sites, including my art and some other literary works that aren't included in the section of fandom.

I've also had to help out with a play -- the music, anyway, and sometimes the lights. If was fun, but the songs were annoying, and they stick in your head -- they won't go away! But at least I got to meet a few new people -- oh the insanity that I have seen!

Now, enough of my bluthery! (Is that actually a word?)

Let the story begin!

* * *

Naruto walked up the few steps to the office. As he opened the glass double-doors warm air hit him full force in the face – it was a stark contrast to the icy feeling of outside, snow layering the sidewalk and icing the stairs.

At the head desk, sitting behind a computer, busily typing, was Iruka. Naruto waved to him, leaning over the computer to look at what he was doing.

"You haven't seen Sakura around, have you?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Iruka looked at him strangely, his fingers continuing their rigorous task. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed, pointing his thumb behind him. "I just saw Lee in the library wearing her sweater. Kiba was commenting on how good it smelled and Shino was… well, Shino was being Shino."

Iruka stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "He was _wearing_ her sweater? Was it that crème-colored agora sweater? Because that's her favorite."

Naruto gave the secretary a strange look. How the hell was he supposed to know if the damnable thing was _agora_? He was about to voice his thoughts when Iruka began tapping his foot, looking down the hall; Naruto turned to look at his annoyance, only to see his daughter wearing only a black long-sleeved shirt with buckles and straps, a pillow covering her bare lower parts.

He slapped his forehead and gave her the dreaded _father_ look; she just smiled sheepishly and waved her little fingers, walking into the principal's office.

Iruka started to follow her, but was held back. He quickly explained himself. "I'm going in to make sure the pervert doesn't do anything to her."

"He's her godfather – I don't think he'd do anything like that."

Iruka's dark eyes bugged out of his head, and he spluttered, waving his arms wildly about his head. "He's my _boss_, but do you know what kind of things he does to _me_!"

Naruto hesitated. "Uh… I'd rather not, thank you."

As Iruka went to keep an eye on his _lover_ – no matter how much he denied it – Naruto made his way back to his classroom. Teaching really hadn't been his choice career, but it paid the bills and supported his small family of two.

He didn't really remember his wife – at all, actually. He barely remembered anything before his daughter, really. Naruto just figured that she hadn't really been worth it if he couldn't recall her, so he just blamed his Ame's sense of fashion on her mother. Besides, it was always fun to point the finger at someone he didn't know.

The day seemed to end quickly for the students – it was the beginning of their Christmas break, after all – but the teachers had to stay for a few hours more. Before the sky even grew dark he was rubbing his eyes for sleep; he moved back into the office before long, just as Iruka was taking his leave.

"Kakashi already locked the doors, so you won't have to worry about that when you go home – he also took Ame with him," he told Naruto, already half way to the door.

Naruto nodded absently, his mind still on the papers he had yet to grade – it was going to be a tiring night – he hadn't even noticed when Iruka left.

He _did_ notice, however, the loud commotion outside. His head shot up, looking at the front doors only to see a dark mass standing tall, an unidentified shape in it's hand – Naruto had the distinct feeling he knew what it was. In it's other hand, dragging on the ground, was Iruka, struggling to get free.

The door was locked, and Naruto wondered what the tall shadow was going to do to get in – that was obviously what it wanted. It pointed one hand at the lock on one of the doors, and with a loud, shocking "bang", shot the doors open.

It continued through, and Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Half way into the office it dropped Iruka, who proceeded to crawl to his desk to hide.

With the lights in the room Naruto could see the figure clearly – as clearly as he could see someone with a cape and a hood covering their face. He stood slowly, keeping his eyes on the one with the gun.

"Can I help you?"

That question turned the attention of the figure, and Naruto finally caught sight of shining black eyes inset of a pale face with strong features – he felt his heart catch, along with his breath. He had seen that face before – he was sure of it. But he didn't have time to ponder as the shadowed man flipped back his hood, dropped his cape and stretched – it felt as though a roar came from him, but all was silent.

Naruto watched him carefully – for it _was_ a him, all male, nothing less – the outline of his muscled chest inside his tightly clinging black shirt, the way his groin bulged against the confines of his dark pants, the cracking of joints as he bent and twisted, the way his Adam's apple defined itself as he tilted his head back…

His imagination went wild, filled with hot, sweaty scenes, amazingly flexible movements, lustful touches, moans filling the air… -- before it became too much for him to handle, he braced himself against the desk, his breath erratic.

He couldn't calm his heartbeat, however, before the man jumped at him – an impossible distance from his standing point. It was surprising, breathtaking, as Naruto was hoisted from the floor, large hands fisted in the collar of his shirt, then thrown across the office into the opposite wall.

Naruto stopped breathing, his mind reeling from the sudden attack. As he lay there, something inside rose, filling his inner being, overwhelming his with immense power – and suddenly he didn't hurt, but was instead standing tall, battling with the strange man of shadow.

Blow after blow they still stood at odds, punch after punch and still bleeding, still standing. Naruto had lost his conscious thought, no longer fighting inside, but outside – outside only.

Naruto shattered through the glass doors into the freezing cold snowy air – but he didn't feel it. All around were parked cars behind the fence that kept people in, kept people out – one had it's lights on, and he recognized it, too. Kakashi's car, which meant he was here with Ame.

He didn't know how, but he knew the strong man, suddenly hovering over him, his gaze the same place Naruto's was, was after Ame – but he wouldn't let that happen, would _never_ let that happen – not while he was still breathing.

Naruto threw the man off of him into the fence – lights flickered, sparked, snow began falling heavier, coating everything around. Iruka had found his way out, standing now by Kakashi and Ame, telling them what had happened, what had led up to this – Naruto urged them on, yelling at them to leave as he once again fought.

After he knew they were a safe distance away, he didn't have to watch the other man so carefully – he let down his guard, just the smallest bit, but that turned out to be a mistake.

Before he knew it, Naruto's back was against icy-cold sidewalk, snow melting, soaking through his shirt, a hard pressed body leaning heavily onto him. Once again thoughts envisioned themselves inside his mind, and he couldn't help but moan, and the shadowed man joined in – that night turned into one he'd never forget.

* * *

Ame waited up for her dad, not knowing what had happened at school that night. She'd never seen her dad so violent – she'd almost sworn he was a pacifist, save for the temper every now and then thrown at Iruka or Kakashi, sometimes at one of his fellow teachers – but nothing like what she had seen.

Iruka and Kakashi had already gone off to their rooms – separate, but with an adjoining door between them. They were totally in denial – she couldn't see why they just couldn't face it and be done with it all.

Then again, they were men, and men were meant to be confusing – she could never figure them out – especially figuring out her father – that was a puzzle within itself, she knew.

She watched the snow outside, falling in flakes and drifting lazily. Inside, sitting on the windowsill in the living room, she was bundled up in a warm blanket she'd had for years. In the corner was the tree, flashing bulbs blinking, garland twinkling, ornaments hanging, angels shining – it was a magnificent piece of work, presents beneath prosthetic branches.

When Naruto finally arrived home, he looked the rather worse for wear, but he wasn't complaining – glowing instead, and appearing quite happy with himself. Vaguely she wondered why, but her curiosity soon passed when he handed her a gift.

Ame read the tag: "From the other kataoya, chichi." Well, that was weird. "What does it mean? That you're not my father?"

Naruto flushed, his tanned cheeks turning a frightening shade of red – definitely not caused by the cold. "Uh… N-not exactly. I'm more like… like your… m-mother." He shut his blue eyes – the only thing she seemed to inherit from him other than his wild attitude during his younger years. But she only laughed.

"Right on! Does this mean that my father's a chick?" She was quite eager for someone who just found out her father wasn't who she thought he was.

"No, you're father's… Well, you saw that man I was fighting, right?" At her agreement he continued. "He's your father."

"Cool. So, what's his name?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "Sasuke. His name's Sasuke."

Ame's eagerness only grew with more excitement, with the more information she learned. "When do I get to meet him?"

That certainly wasn't the question he was imagining her asking, but he answered it anyway. "Maybe for New Years?"

Upstairs, Iruka and Kakashi were interrupted in their activities by a loud whoop of joy. They looked at each other, shrugged, then continued.

"Maybe on New Years."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's not what I usually write, but I haven't done a HAMMERED in a while, so I figured I'd do one for the holidays. And I might do another for New Years, but we'll just have to see what my muses hand me.

My muse for this story – I've been planning it for a while, but didn't have any inspiration – was a dream I had just last night. Strange, believe me. But I used it, and I don't know how well exactly it turned out, and I'm hoping it turned out well enough.

As for my dream, these events actually happened – most of them, anyway – but not with anime people, with real people instead. With great detail, too. Even the part with the two guys with abnormal strength fighting, then getting all lovey-dovey – but it didn't get that far before one guy (the normal one, who worked at the office/school) went home to his daughter (but he was married to a woman) and gave her a gift from the other guy saying that she was his daughter. Or something along those lines, anyway.

I'll see what I can do for a New Years ficlet.

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. View to the Past, Glimpse of the Future

**HAMMERED FOR THE HOLIDAYS (part two of two -- Happy New Years)**

A LOOK INTO THE PAST, A GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE

* * *

**Warning: **Yaoi.Flashbacks. Fluffyness -- little, not much (in my opinion, anyway). Oh, and mention of Mpreg! Also... ramen flavored candy canes... don't ask. (If you really want an explanation, there's on in the ending author's note.)

* * *

**Dedication: **Ashley Prater. For your birthday! Yay!

* * *

**Thank You: **Everyone! Have a happy holiday everybody!

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I'm writing this on the...er... 30th! Sorry, didn't know what day it was... which isn't very unusual, really. A little holiday special. Took a break from looking for publishers took time to write. Yay! (Sorry, I just had a REALLY BIG MUG of butterfinger hot chocolate. And I haven't had much to eat lately.

So, without further Adieu (that's spelled right, right?) here it is folks!

* * *

_Sasuke watched him from across the room. The perfect candidate._

_He knew he didn't have much time – the year of the moon was fading fast, and that was the only time for him to do it._

_Sasuke doubted the boy even knew what he was – one of the last in a dying race, one of the few that could restore it._

_Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto didn't know that, and wasn't entirely too keen on opening the closet and coming out just for that reason._

_No matter though, his plan would work._

_The cafeteria was noisy, full of loud, rambunctious teenagers, and it was heard to hear across the table. Naruto was sitting with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and a few others he'd forgotten. And everyone was trying to speak at once. That was really bad for his ears._

_So he shut them up._

_It was originally supposed to be a joke, but he couldn't really change the truth of it. He didn't feel like lying anyway, at least not to his friends. If anything, he could just blame Iruka and Kakashi as the influence – god knew they were loud enough._

_So he stood. He had no attention – save for the boy at the back of the cafeteria, but that didn't really matter. _

_A bright smile lit Naruto's face, and he took in a large breath, slowly exhaled, and repeated. He still had no attention. Maybe it wouldn't shut them up after all. Maybe they wouldn't even notice he had said anything. Man, why did his intuition always have to be wrong?_

"_I'm gay."_

_That shut them up. And made him the center of attention – for the whole cafeteria. Now why'd he have to go do that?_

_Sasuke smiled. This would be easier than he had originally planned. Especially since Naruto was now headed to his table – the only one with any seats left. He threw down his tray, grumbling loudly and hitting himself against the head, sitting across the only one in school who hadn't looked at him dumbly. Of course, it had to be the freak, the outcaste, the pariah who didn't give him strange looks – well, except for the ones he was giving now, but that didn't count. He deserved those. Maybe._

"_It's funny, you know?" Naruto rambled, speaking to Sasuke despite the fact that he didn't appear to be listening – of course, he was, you know. "They call themselves your friend – you call them your friends – but let slip one little secret turned into a tension breaker, a joke, and you get cast out without another word. Just a bunch of freakish stairs and rumors behind your back. Know what I mean?"_

_Sasuke glanced up at him, trying his hardest to down the horrible stuff called food – but he couldn't complain. It was better than his brother's cooking, but that wasn't saying much. Itachi was a horrible cook. It probably didn't help that he was screwing a shark-faced fish, but Sasuke couldn't really say anything – he wasn't screwing anyone._

_Naruto had his head cocked to the side, waiting for an answer. _

"_Yeah, I know what you mean," Sasuke finally replied. He extended his hand across the table. "Sasuke."_

_Naruto took it, smiling like he never had. "Naruto. Nice to meet you."_

"_The pleasure is mine, I'm sure."_

* * *

Naruto looked out the window, memories he had forgotten long ago suddenly resurfacing. It was strange, now that he thought about it – how the hell had he forgotten? 

Well, given the fact that he had forgotten the several weeks he had been with Sasuke, he figured he knew whose fault it was – certainly not his.

Across the hall he could hear silence – strange, considering Kakashi and Iruka were home. But he supposed that didn't matter. The door next to his closed – Ame was going down stairs, probably to get something to drink.

She walked down the stairs, giddy about the coming of her _father_. It was strange though, that her mother was a guy, and her father was a guy, but hey – so were Kakashi and Iruka. And Neji and Shikamaru. And Kiba and Shino. It only made sense. Of course, hearing all of their tales of not-so-romantic romance was interesting. And a little bit disturbing. But she handled it well.

Except when they did it right in front of her, like Kakashi and Iruka were doing. _That_ was a bit more… _"Gross…"_

Ame shielded her eyes, dry heaving as she turned away, clawing at her face. "Get it out! Get it out!" She really did _not_ want _that_ picture in her head – but, of course, it wouldn't leave. And she saw it clearly: Iruka hard pressed against the fridge, legs wrapped round Kakashi, moans, groans, kissing in places other than the mandible area, rocking motions, certain clothes missing, _really_ white buttocks, red lines following nails across backs, curled toes – "_Too much detail!"_

She cautiously peeked between her fingers to see if it was okay to look – at least they were partly decent. Ame opened her mouth to speak, trying to find the right words. "I… I am _never_ eating on that table again."

Kakashi gave her a sly look, Iruka hiding behind him, face brighter than cherries. He spoke up lightly, embarrassed beyond reason. "We weren't on the table."

Of course, _Kakashi_ had to go and add his two cents. "Not this time, at least. But you should see the advantages it gives me over…"

Ame had her hands over her ears, singing as loud as she could, trying her hardest to ignore them. She even danced a little, but Kakashi continued, if only to embarrass his lover more.

But they all stopped when the door bell rang.

And Ame remembered – it was New Year's Eve!

Naruto heard it too, and he sped down stairs, reaching the door before anyone else could even think to step towards it. He opened it, coming face to face with Ame's father, his lover… His everything.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_Sasuke watched him carefully. Naruto was really turning him on, whether he knew it or not. And the candy cane didn't help much either. Oh no, it didn't. Luckily he had a grip of his emotions, else he suddenly overtake Naruto and take him right there._

_Of course, that wouldn't be so bad after all. Save for all the people around – mainly class mates and teachers, but people nonetheless. _

_The only good thing about that fact was that everyone was leaving – the beginning of winter break._

_As they walked through the office, out the glass doors, down the street, Naruto pulled the candy cane out of his mouth, putting it into Sasuke's face. _

"_Want some?"_

_Perhaps those weren't the right words to use, he second-guessed. But it didn't seem to have any effect on Sasuke – on the outside, at least._

"_No. I don't like sweets."_

_The same ole excuse – he'd said that last time, too. If he didn't like sweets, why'd he eat ice cream every night? Why did he have a stash of candy under his bed? Maybe he should voice his thoughts… Nah, he thought better of that – if he told, Sasuke would know he stalked him, and that wasn't what he wanted right then. Maybe later?_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I already know you stalk me, dobe."_

_Well, that was a nice deadpan. Hey! Wait a minute! Had he thought aloud? He thought he hadn't, but he couldn't tell – he was too far away in his head._

"_Besides, I don't eat my ice cream everyday – you eat my ice cream everyday. And you eat the sweets beneath my bed, too. Why do you think I have them?"_

"_Damn, he's figured us out – we'll have to try extra-stealth ninja techniques if we wish to continue without being caught – what do you suggest, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke could only stair. What had that been about?_

"_Yes, you're right, as always you evil genius," Naruto continued, his voice hushed as he looked around, continuing on his candy cane. "Hmmm… tactical, deadly, easy-to-put-together – I like it!"_

_Great, Naruto was talking to himself – out loud. Sasuke knew it would come one day, he just had no idea it would be so soon. Oh well, it'd be easier to take advantage of him in this insane state._

"_Naruto… I think I would like to try that candy cane."_

_Naruto, still stuck in his insane two-voiced monologue, held the candy out to him. But the movement went unnoticed to Sasuke, who instead chose to take the taste from Naruto's mouth._

_Sasuke, however, pulled away too quickly for Naruto's likes, and pulled him back. And when the kiss finished, Sasuke gave him a weird look – quirked brows and all. "You taste like ramen, but you're eating a candy cane?"_

_Naruto grinned, holding up said item and sucking on it again. "Ramen flavored candy cane!"_

_Sasuke couldn't help but slap himself in the forehead. Go figure. _

_His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Naruto began speaking again._

"_You know, I live alone, if you wanna come…"_

_Sasuke raised his brow at that. _

"_Over! Come over! You didn't let me finish you horrid… evil… okay."_

_So much for the ramen candy cane – Naruto found himself something better to suck on. Sasuke's mouth._

* * *

Ame stared at him. 

Iruka stared at him.

Kakashi stared at him.

But he stared at Naruto.

Who just happened to stare at him, too.

Sasuke cleared his throat, also clearing the silence – as well as whatever trance they'd been under.

"It's been a while," Kakashi stated, a frown on his face. "Troublemaker."

"Still wearing that mask, I see, old man," Sasuke retorted. "Lads still running from you, I gather?"

"Yeah," Ame spoke rolling her eyes. "But it's not because of his face. It's because if Iruka ever caught him cheating… well, he wouldn't even be allowed into the eunuch's convention."

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke," said Iruka, smiling his wholesome smile.

"The same, sensei."

"Oh sure," Kakashi grumbled. "He yells at you, lectures you, gives you loads of work and you give him respect. Me? I give you sex education and I get insults. I feel _so_ loved." He walked away.

Iruka, unsure if he should stay with his former student or not decided he should probably follow his lover. Ame, noting this, decided to threaten them. "Stay out of the kitchen! And don't go in my room either! Or else!"

Turning back to her father and her… _father_, she didn't really know what to do. So she started with introductions. "I'm Ame."

"Sasuke."

Naruto was still staring at him.

Ame noted the tension – _sexual_ tension – and decided to clear the air.

"As much as I would _love_ to stay and chat, I have to run. I … uh, promised a friend at school to tell him about my expedition today. Love ya guys!"

And she ran out the door.

"Expedition? Do I even want to know?"

Naruto smiled at him. "SWI."

"SWI?" Maybe he _didn't_ want to know.

"Streaking Without-clothes In-school."

Sasuke nodded. "She's you're daughter."

Naruto agreed. "Yours too."

The tension was spreading, broken once again – this time by Sasuke.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

_This was definitely not what he had thought would happen after unprotected sex – maybe AIDS or HIV or some other disease – but this? Never!_

_Naruto tried looking at his feet again, but couldn't see them because of his protruding stomach – this usually only happened when he'd had too much ramen. But he hadn't had any ramen that he could recall._

_He blamed it entirely on Sasuke. It was all his fault._

_Besides! According to Kakashi's sex-ed lessons, boys didn't get pregnant! There was definitely something wrong with this picture. Definitely._

_Well, at least Iruka would be happy that he'd finally got something right on his first try, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly the best thing he could have gotten right. But it was a start, that was for sure._

_Of course, Iruka wasn't happy that he'd somehow gotten himself knocked-up. Kakashi was, which got him a bad ass-whopping. Naruto thought he deserved it. So did Iruka. So he got another one, just for the hell of it._

_Then Sasuke came over – that wasn't a happy reunion, that was certain. Quite the opposite, in fact. Made it look like Kakashi had it easy._

_And there was a lot of cursing involved. A lot. And just as many tears: that day, two hearts broke. But one slipped back into the way he had been – dark, mysterious, scary and strong. Primal._

"_You lied to me Sasuke! Look what you did! I hate you! I hate you!"_

_They were harsh words, but he listened. "Get out!" So he did. He left. He left forever. And Naruto had least expected it, a month after the birth, he didn't know who Sasuke was. Didn't know who Ame's mother was._

_But Iruka and Kakashi remembered, and were in no hurry to push heartache on the boy again._

_

* * *

_

The silence extended – the only noise was that of Kakashi and Iruka upstairs. Which wasn't very silent at all. But that didn't matter, because Naruto and Sasuke didn't hear it. They were the only two who did exist at that time.

"I…I don't hate you. I never did." Naruto confessed. "And I never will."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Naruto frowned, sitting down on one end of the loveseat, Sasuke taking the other. Their thighs touched, and they both felt the electricity in the room at the friction they created. "I don't know why I said it. I was mad, I was confused, I felt… I felt betrayed. I didn't know how to handle what happened. I mean… Jeez! I'm not supposed to be able to have kids – from my own body, at least!"

Sasuke looked down at the carpet, discerning the weaves and dyes. "I needed to better my race – you were the best candidate. But something happened that wasn't supposed to."

"Would that be my pregnancy?" Naruto guessed with false excitement.

"That's what was supposed to happen, dobe," Sasuke deadpanned, glaring. But his gaze softened. "No, what wasn't supposed to happen was the emotion – I… I fell…"

"You obviously haven't been reading what some of these people have been writing – it's classic Stockholm syndrome buddy. Well, maybe not so _classic_, but… I kidnapped your heart, and you didn't want it back."

"But you gave it back anyway." His voice was bitter, cold – back to the primal instincts.

"If it makes you feel any better – you still have my heart. You always did."

"I know."

Naruto's blue eyes glared. "If you knew why'd you leave! You bastard!"

"Because of what you said. Cursing me isn't really going to make me stick around, dobe."

Naruto smacked him on the back of the head – which earned him a feral growl, but he didn't care. "Now who's the dobe? You know nothing about pregnant women – _people_ – do you? They're _supposed_ to curse their loved ones – especially if he's the reason why they're going through all that pain. I just did what was natural."

Sasuke snorted. Natural? It sure hurt him. But looking up into Naruto's face, he knew he'd never have been able to stay mad long. "Fine. Whatever. Just no more ramen candy canes, okay? They put a bad taste in my mouth."

Naruto leapt onto him, straddling his hips, arms around his neck, face to face.

"Just one question."

Naruto sighed. Of course he'd stop just when he was ready to go. Something he'd _always_ do. "Yeah, what is it?"

Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Why _candy_?"

Naruto grinned. He should have known better than to ask that question.

"Forget I asked."

Naruto kissed him, tongue into mouth, over teeth, battling for dominance. Sparks settling inside bellies as they fell off the love-sofa. Always something getting in the way. _Always._

"So," Naruto began, looking up at Sasuke as he lay beneath him. "How many more you want?"

An evil grin spread over Sasuke's face. "A lot…" he whispered. "A lot more."

Naruto pulled Sasuke to his mouth. "Then let's get started!"

* * *

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to Ashley Prater –a few special Kakashi/Iruka moments for you in there.Despite the fact that I'm sure it's not as detailed as you'd like,I hoped you liked it! 

As for the ramen flavored candy canes... I've had the candy cane idea for a few days, and as for the kiss, I was envisioning while I was eating a mug of ramen (it's a big mug). It's the most I've had to eat in one setting for a while now -- I've been glued to the computer -- and I thought about this story. And just as I was picking up my chopsticks (gotta love'em!) and I was tasting the ramen, the candy cane kiss scene came to my mind.

Mix that with ramen, and you have ramen flavored candy canes. Or at least I do. I wonder if they really have ramen flavored candy cane... I'd try one. Not sure how much I'd like it though...

Oh well, I'd try just about anything at least once.

Happy Holidays to all, and to all a happy new year! (Some cultures/religions have new year's on Samhain -- that's All Hallow's Eve. How many of you new _that?_ ...well, I didn't.)

Now it's time to celebrate! (A word of advice -- if you're going to drink, watch out for glass doors. They hurt.)

* * *

Okay, so this is a little late -- I had this finished the same day I posted the first chapter -- and I planned to post it on New Year's. Unfortunately, I was a little late coming home, so procrastination set it. Just like it always does.

I hope this chapter answered everyone's questions, and I'm sorry if it didn't. I'm not even sure I completely understand it either -- it's COMPLETELY based on a dream I had, only there were people from my daily life instead of anime/manga characters.

By the way! I don't own Naruto and co.

Has anybody seen Serenity?


End file.
